Data Squad: The Emperor and his Empress
by BlueRaptor629
Summary: One day, Derek Sakamoto encounter two amnesiac creatures that they call themselves as Digimon as well as a strange woman who wants to capture them. Find out as he and the Dracomon Brothers on journey to find missing memories, friends, enemies, and maybe...some love. OCxYoshino
1. Prologue: Into the Human World

**Heyo! BlueRaptor629's here with not one story, but TWO story at the same time! I hope I'm not pushing myself over this. The stories is called 'Data Squad: The Emperor and His Empress' and 'Lion Heart', which the first one is a Digimon fanfic.**

 **The pairings here will be OCxYoshino. This fic is requested by one of the readers, so it's pretty special.**

 **The OC's Partner Digimon are the Dracomon twins. Inspired from Cyber Sleuth's Agumon and Gabumon, who shared the same human partner.**

 **I think that's it for now, On with the prologue!**

 **Data Squad: The Emperor and his Empress**

By BlueRaptor629 

**_Prologue: Into the Human world_**

 **???'s pov**

I would say it's a productive day. I'm currently on my way to the dimensional wall that separates the Digital World from the Human world.

Humans...what a bunch of backstabbing weasels. I heard that they came to this world on expedition to something...or rather someone if I remember right. What comes next...was a disaster. Humans come back started massacring hundreds of Digimon. Why are they doing this is beyond my brethren's knowledge.

My name is Examon, the "Dragon Emperor". And I'm one of the members of the Royal Knights. The Royal Knights are a group of those who protects the Digital World. You may think of us as...a security force that deal outside forces. What begs the question is why...Why do we not stop the massacre where we could've prevented it?

Our King, King Drasil ordered us not too. As much as I disagree with him, I must obey his command. Most of my brethrens come to a conclusion that human race should be punished...But I don't.

I believed there's more to mankind than...this, which is why what I'm doing is against the King's orders. Luckily, my brethren see it like I went missing. From what I learn from a certain human, I never regret what I'm done or what I'm about to do.

I'm also carried a DigiEgg with me. A Digimon named BanchoLeomon request me to carry it before my departure. At first, I'm against it because I know that DigiEgg all too well. It's the DigiEgg of one of the Seven Demon Lord Digimons that ravages the Digital World. The Seven Demon Lord Digimons are a group of Digimons that bears the Crest of Sins. I also have an idea why Humans come to our world, it's because they want to get their hands one of them. I, in the end, agreed to take it with me to the Human World.

According from what I've heard, this DigiEgg was also being targeted by the humans, but luckily, someone managed to keep it safe. Why did he asked such a request, I'll never know...

After several minutes of flying, I arrived at the Dimensional Wall. I started looking for the crack. Digimon suddenly disappeared in our world, I believed that they stumbled in this crack as they try to find a way to the Human World. And also DigiEggs suddenly appeared out of nowhere...It's seems the Humans have found a way to suppress them.

"If I was a crack, where would I-" I never get to finish as I found one to my left. It was a very small hole, only an In-Training, DigiEgg, Rookie, and small sized Champion leveled Digimon that can come through this crack.

"I suppose I have no choice..." I said as my body begin to glow...

{Linebreak}

 **Normal pov**

Bright blue light covered the Dragom Emperor's body as he begin to split in half. The splitted body's size begin decrease drastically as they along with the DigiEgg went through the crack. The egg was red with blue stripes. The decreased part turns into two little cyan dragon Digimon with orange horns and orange wings. They kept floating as they travel to the Human World.

{Linebreak}

In some kind of a spot in a park, a portal appears in a thin air. The same Dragon Digimon appeared from the portal, with one if them carried the DigiEgg.

They open their eyes as they land to the ground.

"Ugh...The hell...? That's one way ended up here." One of them said as it stands up. It seems be the vulgar one.

"To be more precise, there other ways to go here." The one that holds the DigiEgg said as it stands up.

"Who asked you, Brain-" the Vulgar one took notice of the egg. "Where the hell did you get that egg?"

"This...um...I don't remember why? Do you know why?"

"Let's see..." the Vulgar dragon put his hand to his chin as try to remember how did they got the egg. "Arghh, dammit! I can't remember too!"

"And more importantly..." They looked around at their new surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Human World...I think."

"You think?"

"I don't know, alright! All I know that: 1. We somehow in the Human World. 2. You and I are Dracomons and Digimons with you holding that goddamn DigiEgg. And 3. We somehow struck by amnesia." The Vulgar Dracomon started rubbing his head. "Raaagh! This makes no effin' sense!"

"Can I make a suggestion?" The polite Dracomon asked as the Vulgar one look at him. "What kind?"

"We should protect this DigiEgg from any dangers. And who knows, by guarding this, we could recover our memories and find out about why we're here." He said.

"Fine...I don't have any ideas. Let's-"

"Well well, what do we have here? A pair of cosplaying toddlers?" A voice said as the two Dracomons look. It is a group of delinquent wearing school uniforms.

"Stay close behind me! I'll take care of it." The Vulgar Dracomon said as the Polite one do as he say. "The hell you want, losers." The group of delinquent were furious about the Vulgar one's choice of words. "The hell you just say, Midget!?"

"Midget!? It's on now you cocky bastards!" The Vulgar Dracomon took a deep breath. "Baby Breath!" He shots a flaming breath at the group, but it missed. Luckily, they were frightened by the attack. "That was warnin' shot. The next shot won't miss."

"Monsters!" The group run away from the two as the Vulgar one laughed hard. "Hahahaha! Can't believe they afraid of a single fire! Oh man, can't stop laughing now!" He laughed for 5 minutes before stopping. "That's how you scare humans, bro."

"Well...to be more precise, we...may attract unwanted attention."

"What makes you say that?" The Vulgar one asked as the Polite one pointed to the woman is running towards their direction. It is short brunette haired woman with pink eyes, and wears some kind of a uniform.

"Oh..." The Vulgar Dracomon understand what his twin brother meant.

"It seems we run into another human." The Polite Dracomon said.

"The hell are you doin' here, human?"

"I'm here to turn both of you and that DigiEgg in. Come quietly, or I'll use brute force!" The two Dracomon look at each before looking at the woman.

"As much as we like to take that offer, we have refuse."

"Indeed, we have something to do here, we need to find out why we're here at any cost. Even if we have overcome this obstacle."

"Listen to the brainiac, we don't take orders from a bitch like you!" She widened her eyes before getting angry. The polite Dracomon sweatdropped while muttering about how his brother likes to troll with pretty much anyone he sees.

"Did you just call me a bitch!?" She asked furiously.

"Hell yeah I called you a bitch! Whatcha gonna do about it, bitch?"

"That was your last chance." She then pointed a some kind of device at them. "Lalamon, realize!" She shouted as a orange energy come out from the device before a something took it place. It is a plant like Digimon with a pink head, yellow antenna that it used to fly, and a green body. It has three dots in place where it's eyes and mouth.

"Lalamon!"

"Hey now! That's not right!"

"I must concur! A Digimon working alongside a human!?"

"Lalamon, attack!" The woman said.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon shoots exploding seeds at the Dracomon twins.

"Not if I can help it! Baby Breath!" The Vulgar one attacks. The attacks collided with one another as it explode into smoke.

"Now's our chance! Let's get eff out of here!" He said as the other twin nod. They run away before the woman and her partner Digimon attacks again...

{Linebreak}

 **To be Continued...**

 **Next chapter: Chapter 1: There are Monsters among Us**

 **Prologue's out! Go check it out!**

 **The Dracomons's background is a lot look like Agumon and Gabumon from Cyber Sleuth, except the difference is they carry a DigiEgg. It's a Demon Lord DigiEgg with a Digimon that you may already know. Send me reviews if you figure it out what it is.**

 **And review this if you like it!**


	2. There are Monsters Among Us

**Never fear...Because BlueRaptor629 is here! Yea yah! Bringing you another chapter. It's been awhile since I updated this and Data Squad fic 'cause I'm a bit busy with my other work as well as my school life but now I can start writing this, oh yeah!**

 **Anyways, I let you in a little something...the egg those two have...Is Leviamon, the Crocodile of Envy! And his evolution line is different than the canon, just so you know...**

 **With that said, Let's get started!**

 ** _Chapter 1: There are Monsters Among Us_**

(5 minutes earlier before)

 **???'s pov**

I'm now currently running towards Raptor-1's location, which is somewhere in this park. Raptor-1 is an Agumon, a Rookie level Vaccine type dinosaur Digimon, it's special attacks are Pepper Breath and Spitfire Blast.

By the way, my name is Yoshino Fujieda, 18 years old, and I'm currently working at DATS. DATS is short for **D** igimon D **at** a **S** quad ( _Digital Accident Tactics Squad),_ is an international organization dedicated to keeping the peace between the Human and Digital Worlds, by apprehending any Digimon that appear in the Real World and returning them to the Digital World as DigiEggs.

Digimons are...creatures that hails from the Digital Worlds, they are Digital Monsters after all.

"Yoshi, look!" My partner said from my Digivice as I look and saw something horrible...Several young men in high school uniform were found unconscious.

"Did Raptor-1 did all of thi-"

"Monster!" A voice said as I look for the source. I see a group of the same people run away.

"Yoshino! We detected a digital portal open near your locations!" Miki contacted me through the earpiece.

"Is it a Digimon?"

"We're gathering data..." Megumi said as I waited before she speaks up. "Found the data. They are a Dracomon, a Rookie level Data type dragon Digimon who is said to be the progenitor of all Dragon Digimons. It's special attack is Baby Breath."

"They're two of them?"

"Yes. And...it's seems one of them carried a DigiEgg." Megumi said through my ear piece.

"Give them a warning...if it's fail, you're free to use force." The Commander said.

"Yes sir!" I said as I went where are they. From where those boys run from, I'll be sure to follow it. As I arrived, I saw two Dracomons, one was laughing on the floor while the other just...sweatdropped and he was holding the DigiEgg.

"That's how you scare humans, bro." The one in the floor laughing said as it gets up. The other just sighed as it...looks it noticed me as it looks at its...brethren.

"Well...to be more precise, we...may have attracted an unwanted attention."

"What makes you say that?" It said as the other one pointed its finger at me. Guess that's my cue to approach them.

"Ohh."

"It seems that we encounter another human."

"What's your first clue, brainiac?" The other one sarcastically said as he looked at the woman. "The hell are you doin' here, human?" What the-Since when Digimons learn how to use...vulgar language. Well...not like it matters, anyway.

"I'm here to turn both of you and that DigiEgg in. Come quietly, or I'll use brute force!" The those two look at each before looking at me.

"As much as we like to take that offer, we have refuse."

"Indeed, we have something to do here, we need to find out why we're here at any cost. Even if we have overcome this obstacle."

"Listen to the brainiac, we don't take orders from a bitch like you!" What the-I take offense to that!

"Did you just call me a bitch?!" I asked furiously.

"Hell yeah I called you a bitch! Whatcha gonna do about it, bitch?"

"That was your last chance." I said as I decided to summon Lalamon. "Lalamon, Realize!" I shouted as my partner appears in front of me.

"Lalamon!"

"Hey now! that's not right!"

"I must concur! A Digimon working alongside a human!?"

"Lalamon, attack!" I said.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon shoots exploding seeds at the Dracomon twins.

"Not if I can help it! Baby Breath!" The one with a Vulgar mouth said as it attacks. The attacks collided with one another as it explode into smoke.

"Now's our chance! Let's get eff out of here!" He said as the other twin nod.

"Hey wait...!" I said as run after them...

(Present)

And now I just keep running, until I bump into someone.

"Oww!" I said as fall in my butt.

"Hey, you should watch where you're going there, lady." A voice belonged to a young said male as I looked on the person. He has red hair with blue eyes. He wears a red blazer with green t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black sneakers. By age, he seems to be a high schooler.

"Yo, are you going to say something?" He said as he was slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm going."

"Tch...As long as you understand." He said. Something tells me that I don't like his attitude.

"Yoshino! What are you doing? Find Raptor-1 at once!" Commander scolded me as I remember what am I supposed to do.

"Yes sir!" I said as I went to where Raptor-1 is...

{Linebreak}

 **???'s pov**

"What a drag..." I said as I scratch my head. I just bumped on a lady...on purpose. The reason, well...

"Hey, you two! The coast is clear! You can come out now!" I said to a tree as two indentical mini Dragons come out from their hiding spot. Not too long ago, I bumped into while looking for assholes from another town. They said they were hiding from a woman who tried to act like a police, so I'll decide to handle her while they hide. Oh and the name's Derek. Derek Sakamoto. I'm a second year in a high school. My family was decent as I was raised in a house. My sister is a first year in college. I'm pretty good at fighting, and so does my sister.

"Thanks, man. We owe you one." One of them said.

"Yeah yeah, no problem." I said. "Why don't you two come with me to my place?" I asked.

"Are you sure that is wise?" The one that holding an egg said.

"People at your place got freak out of us, you know." I think about it as I sighed.

"I suppose we should hide somewhere else. I know a spot." I said as I gestured them to get going. On my way to a tower, I asked who are they and they told me they are Digimon, creatures from a place called the Digital World, and I learned that they got amnesia. I also learned that they scared off the assholes I was looking for...not bad.

(3 hours later)

I waited somewhere in Tokyo tower. I brought them some snacks for them, and I was surprised that they like it.

Just as they done eating, a familiar face appears. He was carrying some big yellow lizard with green eyes and red accessories in his hand.

"We should be safe for no-" He said as he noticed me. "Senpai!? What are you doing?!"

I looked at him and the lizard with him before speaking up. "Hiding, same as you." I said as he looked at Dracomon bros.

This is Marcus Daimon, a friend of mine from childhood. He's younger than me but he's able to beat someone that was older than him up. His old man went abroad as he now lives with his mom and a kid sister. Unlike me, he's a 'hit first, ask questions later' kind of guy. He told me that he got a fight with that lizard named Agumon, which is ended in a tie. Then, the same lady that I bumped into showed up and they escaped from her. Agumon went to tell us that he never went to the Digital world, which is quite weird on my part.

Marcus then said that he's going to help Agumon, though I shocked that Agumon called him boss.

"Thanks bos! You're not going to regret it!" Agumon said as he stomach growled. "Boss, I'm hungry!" He said as his eyes turns swirly.

"Come on, quit being a baby and start acting like a man!"

"But Boss, I'm hungry!" He continues to whine until...he sets his sights on Marcus and the DigiEgg, which...

"Back off!" We shouted as we bonked Agumon in the head. You can see the bump on his head.

"What's the idea of trying to eat me!?" Marcus shouted.

"I'm sorry. For the second there, you and that egg looks delicious." Agumon said as Marcus just sighed.

"Oh well. I suppose I should buy you some food." He said as he left.

"Thanks boss!" Agumon said as Marcus turns around. "You better stay here. And don't let anyone sees you. Got it?"

Agumon nodded as the fighter looks at me. "You coming, senpai?"

"Nah. I'll just stay here. Just to make sure that Agumon doesn't wonder around." I said as he left to buy Agumon some foods. I just hope that Agumon doesn't cause any trouble...

(30 minutes later)

"Would you stop it already!? It's getting effin' annoying!" Cain berated Agumon. Not too long ago. I named the two as Cain and Abel. Cain is the Vulgar Dracomon while Abel is the Polite Dracomon.

"Though I must agree with Cain, whining will only makes you hungrier." Abel said it. After several seconds later, Agumon just stand up. "What taking boss so long? Maybe I should find food on my own." He said as he leave the tower.

"Agumon, you yellow dumbass! Don't wander around!" I said as I follow Agumon with Cain and Abel following me. I kept following him until a stumble into a trash can. "This might have tasty food." He muttered as he open the lid and put his head into the trash bin.

"Son of a-Agumon! Don't eat crap like that! You'll get sick!" Cain said as Agumon pouted.

"Okay...I'll just-" Just when his about to, his head is stuck. "I can't get off! Boss help!" He said as he wonder to who-knows-where.

We kept following until we saw a fire in a hamburger stand.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed as I see Marcus walked towards us. He proceeds to pull the bin from Agumon.

"Where all of you been? I thought you attack the hamburger stand." He said as he went to explain that Agumon, Cain, and Abel were accused of attacking it.

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds tasty." Agumon said as the dragon twin just face palmed.

"If you three didn't do it. Then-" He was cut off as a huge figure coming out from the fire. It was a giant chicken like monster with its tail feathers looks like a peacock. The monster proceeds to roar as we look at it.

"What is that?! A Digimon?!" Me and Marcus said in unison.

"To be more precise, gentlemen, that is Kokatorimon. A Champion level Data type bird Digimon. Although this is one is larger than normal, it's still dangerous. It's attacks are Stun Flame Shot and Feather Sword." Abel explained as Kokatorimon proceeds to kick a car towards the tower.

"Hey Boss. What should we do?" Agumon asked.

"Whatever that is, it's framing you three by those DATS guys." He said, ready to fight. "Let's go, Agumon!" He and Agumon proceeds to run towards Kokatorimon, intending to fight it.

"Hey, bro. What should we do?" Cain asked.

"We should see how this plays out. If all else fails, we'll beat his feathery ass." I said as they nod. We're watching from a safe distance as Marcus managed to grab on that chicken's leg and start climbing towards his head.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted as he fired a fireball at the chicken, which that bastard retaliates by using that Stun Flame Shot. Luckily Agumon dodge it before attacking, though it missed. Then he proceeds to step on him...

"Agumon! You okay?" He asked his partner as Agumon was fine. He managed to hold off the foot. "I'm fine. Can you lend me a hand, boss?" He said as throw off the foot ala Superman.

Marcus then stands up. "How about I lend you a couple of fists!"

"Marcus, just get off of him!" A voice said as we look who it is, it's that lady again.

"Oi, bitch! Let them fight, will ya?" Cain said as she got tick marks in her head, eventhough we can't see it.

"Why are you calling me that!?"

"Ouwch. You even screamed like one." I add the salt to the injury as she was furious.

"That guy is right. An ultimate fighter is always willing to make ultimate sacrifices!" He shouted as he punches the bird repeatedly.

"You tell her boss!"

'Where on earth that you find that logic?' We three thought as the chickens tail feathers glow.

"Watch out! He's about to use Feather Sword!" Abel warned as the Digimon attacks with bright green energy sword which Agumon got hit.

"Agumon!" Marcus shouted as Agumon landed on the ground. He went down to see if Agumon was okay. Just as he reach him, he didn't sense any response from him. Wow...that's...something... Then rain starts pouring down. I can see Marcus clenched his fist hard as he glared at the giant chicken.

"ITS FIGHTING TIME!" He shouted as he ran towards the chicken, intending to avenge Agumon.

"Maybe we should-" Abel said as I held my hands on him. "I wanna see how he finished this one."

Marcus ran towards Kokatorimon while dodging his Feather Sword attack. He jumps and...punch that bastard in the face!

"I gotta try that!" Cain exclaimed. We see Marcus look at his fist.

"Hey." A voice said as we looked who it is. It was an old fisherman with glasses. "Heads up!" He throws an orange like device at him, which he caughts it. "What's this?"

"A Digivice. Use that Combination of your DNA which is triggered by your fist." He said. "Use it make your Digimon to digivolve."

"Who're you? And what're you talking about?" Marcus asked. Though I have to agree with the guy...who is he?

"With the power of your heart and your fist, you can awaken Agumon." Marcus hesitant at first but decided to do it anyways.

"DNA...CHARGE!" He shouted his hands suddenly covered orange Digital energy as Agumon suddenly wake up.

" **Agumon...Digivolve to...** " Agumon shouted as he starts grow in size, gained a helmet with three horns, and additional stripes. " **GeoGreymon...!** "

"Holy shit." I said. Who would've thought that he got THAT in him.

"That is GeoGreymon. A Champion level Vaccine type dinosaur Digimon who is a sub species of Greymon. His special attacks are Mega Flame and Mega Burst."

"He's been...transformed." Marcus said as I agree with him. Kokatorimon proceeds to use Feather Sword again, which it have no effect on...GeoGreymon I think that he was called.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon shouted as he spews a stream of flames into the chicken, causing him turns into an egg that was identical to the one Abel is holding.

"That'll teach ya! Don't mess with my employee!" He said while laughing as he looked at GeoGreymon, which he was nowhere to be found. "Boss, can we please eat?" We see him turns back to Agumon.

"Looks like some things, never changed.

"You and me, both." I said as we rest up a bit.

(1 hour after)

Later on, once we rested up a bit, we decided look for something to eat, but...

"Hold! There's still matters about those men laying unconscious on the ground. It could be them." The lady said as she pointed at Agumon and the dragon twins.

"Well...that was me and senpai." Marcus said. "You see, those are punks from another town, but guess what...we win."

"When it comes to fighting, you never lose, boss!"

"Got that right!"

"Oi! I did that too!"

"You guys are the worst...I'm turning you all in!" She said as she starts chasing us.

"Shit, run away!" Cain shouted as a lyric of music can be heard...

{Linebreak}

 **"Run away as fast as you can..."**

{Linebreak}

We run away from the lady...

 **Next chapter: Chapter 2: Twin Dragons**

 **The first chapter is out! I hope you like it!**

 **The Dracomon bros got themselves a name which is Cain and Abel.v**

 **Look forward for the next one, yo!**


	3. Twin Dragons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, only the oc.**

 ** _Chapter 2: Twin Dragons_**

 **Derek's pov**

There are things that can't describe me right now. Why? we tried to get away from that lady...I said 'tried' because we somehow got ourselves caught. And our 'extraterrestrial friends' got caught as well...what a drag.

We currently being led to the 'DATS' place that Marcus visited last night.

"Let go of me!" Marcus struggled as we entered a room.

"Quite down." That lady said. We walked straight in front of a man. He wears a dark blue trench coat to go with the trousers and wears a pair of shades. Near his shoulder is a white serpentine like creatures with yellow eyes and legs, a yellow earring and stripes, a pink triangular nose, red claws, and a yellow collar on his neck. There's no doubt in my mind that is a Digimon. I look around and see two women with a pair of kid sized pawn knights...which I believe they are Digimon, chess themed Digimon to be exact.

"I said let go!" Marcus shouted as his hand free from that lady.

"I'm starting to think that we were kidnapped." I said.

"We didn't do shit!" Cain shouted.

"On the contrary,...we did something that offends them." Abel said.

"Name one, smartass."

"You almost kill a group of humans." Abel replied while ignoring the insult.

"Those assholes had it comin'! And besides, it's a frickin' self defense on my part!" Derek exclaimed.

"And you called that woman a 'bitch'." Abel said while pointing his finger at the brunette lady.

"What's wrong calling her that? Isn't she one?" This made the mentioned woman turn around with an angry look.

"Can you two shut up?! And no, I'm not!" She shouted before took a deep breath. Then, she then looked at her 'boss'.

"Commander. As you ordered, I captured Raptor-01 and the two Dracomons that carried a DigiEgg along with Marcus Daimon and Derek Sakamoto." She reported. I was getting annoyed of this.

"Come on, you know Agumon and those dragon brothers didn't destroy the hamburger stand..." Marcus protested to the commander guy. "So stop treating them like some sort of criminals!"

"That has nothing to do with it." The lady said as she push Marcus off.

"Then what then?"

"There are other crimes, you know. If the Digimon just come to this world is a crime, then interacting with humans is strictly prohibited." Oh I'm in one second to beat her ass now.

"That's a load of bullshit! You guys fight side by side with Digimon!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, what senpai said! I can't see why we shouldn't interact with them!" Marcus added.

"If the police catches the criminal on a speed limit, then that made him a criminal is he?" The flying plant said...damn it got a point.

"I...guess."

"She got a point..."

"The eff?! I thought you two on our side!" Cain shouted.

"Yeah!" Agumon added.

"Tell them what is going to happen to Raptor-01, the Dracomon brothers, and the DigiEgg they were carrying, Sampson." That white Digimon said to the man.

"All Digimon who broke the human world's law will be forced to return in their DigiEgg form. And that egg will be sent to the Digital World where they belong."

"A DigiEgg?" We asked as the white pawn Digimon carry the egg of Kokatorimon...I have to asked them later. It put the egg in the some sort of teleporter machine while the other women begin activating the machine, causing a mass of orange light covered the egg. Once the light faded, the egg is already gone.

"Dude..." Cain said as him and Abel recovered from their headaches.

"Oh my..." Abel added.

"The egg just disappeared." Marcus said.

"What you see now was a DigiEgg being transported." The commander said.

"And now it's Agumon and the Dracomon brothers to go back. But first..." The white Digimon then looked at the egg that Cain and Abel, which is in possession of the black pawn Digimon.

"This DigiEgg shouldn't come in this world in the first place. We'll be sending this DigiEgg first." The white Digimon said and next thing I knew, I went run to the black pawn Digimon and-

"HRAH!" I shouted as I tackled the said Digimon as the egg flying in air...which I luckily to catch it.

"Got it!"

"What are you doing?!" The brunette woman said.

"Isn't it obvious? I ain't letting you all send this DigiEgg back. Why? Because this two got a mission here. One that requires them to bring this here and guard it! And you're not stopping them!" I said while pointing to Cain and Abel.

"You tell them nerds, Bro!" Cain shouted.

"Indeed. For that, you earned our respect." Abel said with a smile on his face. I looked around and see a bipedal turtle Digimon wearing a helmet was carrying a tea kettle...perfect.

"How about this!" I said as run to the front of the Digimon and kick the tea kettle from his hands, sending it flying until it crashes to the floor. This causes a minor mist.

"Come on, Marcus! Let's blow this stand!" I said as me and the Dragon brothers started running.

"Right behind you, senpai!" Marcus said as he and Agumon followed us.

We managed to leave the room but that woman chased us again...

{Linebreak}

 **Normal pov**

Once the mist subsided, Sampson walk towards to the Digivice that Marcus drop while escaping.

"It's a Digivice." He said while picking the said device up.

"Marcus dropped it while he fled." His partner Kudamon said. "But how is he able to obtain one?"

"That kid is full of surprises. Same can be said with the other one who managed to tackle BlackPawnChessmon." Sampson said as he figured who is the one that gave Marcus the Digivice and he also interested at Derek.

Kudamon on the other hand were rather peculiar to the two Dracomon...as he recognized Cain and Abel's accents and behavior from somewhere.

'Why are they so...familiar...? Are they actually...no, that can't be coincidence.' Kudamon thought.

{Linebreak}

Our two heroes managed to escape their pursuers. And they currently in a storage building near the DATS HQ.

"Looks like we lost her." Derek said as he and Marcus looked around for Yoshino but they found none.

"Why don't we walk to the front door." Agumon said as Derek grab him.

"Dumbass! Do you want us to get caught again?" He said.

"I'll look for-let's see..." Marcus said as he look for something. It took awhile until he found three empty boxes that Agumon and the Dracomon bros able to fit it.

"Perfect!" He said as the two brawler put the boxes on their respective Digimon.

{Linebreak}

Marcus and Derek decided to go their separate ways. Derek's house is a bit farther than Marcus's.

Once they arrived, Derek took of the boxes as well as the Dracomon brothers's restraints.

"Again, are you sure this is wise?"

"You're people gonna freak out, ya know."

"I know I know, but they're not going to be. Besides, Sis isn't here." Derek said what he shouldn't said.

"Sis?" Both of them asked in unison.

"I have an older sister. She's pretty strict and she always beat my ass if I try to fight her, so don't let her see you, ok?" Derek said as the two nod.

"I'm home-" Derek said as he entered his house...but he finds a woman in front of him. She has a long red hair that she tied into a ponytail and blue eyes like Derek. She wears a dark blue blouse over her v-neck orange shirt and a pair of blue trousers.

"Where have you been, Derek?" The woman said with an angry look.

"H-Hi Sis, when did you got home?" Derek asked.

"Last night. Where were you?" She said with fierce look.

"U-um...hanging out with a friend..." He answered nervously.

"I'm not buying it." She said as she noticing the DigiEgg Derek is holding. She start walking towards the redhead brawler. "Where do you get that? And who's that behind yo-" She stopped when she noticed Cain and Abel. They stared for 5 minutes until-

"KYAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAH!"

Both of them screamed at the same time as Derek's sister grab a broom and about to smack them...Unfortunately, Derek managed to block before it hits the Dracomon bros.

"Derek, let go! What kind of creatures are they?! And why did you bring them home?!"

"I'll tell if you stop trying to hit them." Derek said as she stop and put the broom back before going to the living room with them. Derek explained to his sister about what Cain and Abel really are and what he learned last night. He slipped up when saying he went fighting some delinquent from another town, which caused the redhead woman to be angry with him.

"I think I get the gist of it." She said. "This two come from this 'Digital World' and they're on the mission in this world, one that they can't remembered except guarding that egg. And now you're being chase by a group who used this 'Digimon'. Is that what're you trying to say?" She said as the three of them nod.

She proceeds to rub her hair. "You don't need to afraid that our parents might flip out or anything...they like weird stuff."

"That's good to hear." Both of the Dracomon said.

"And...I'm sorry for trying to hit you two. I was protective of Derek." She said sheepishly.

"No problem. You're just looking out for him." Cain said as Abel nod.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Audrey Sakamoto. It's nice to meet you, Cain, Abel." The woman named Audrey said as she introduces herself.

"Likewise." Both of them said as-

"Freeze!" Yoshino said as she entered the room.

"Derek, who's this?" Audrey asked. Just before Derek answers the question, the DigiEgg start moving on it's own as it falls down. The Dracomon bros notice it.

"Bro, what gives?!" Cain said.

"What? It's not me, the egg must have move on it's own." Derek said.

"Oh dear. I think this egg is going-" Abel never gets to finish as the egg hatch. In the egg's place is a gray seal like digimon with no legs but front fins and orange hair. When it's open it's eyes, the first thing he sees is Audrey.

"H-Hi." The little Digimon nervously greeted the redhead.

"I can't believe this. The egg hatch." Yoshino said.

"It's...kinda cute." Audrey commented. True to be told, she have a soft spot for cute looking things.

"Hey, Abel. What Digimon is this?" Derek asked.

"It's a Bukamon. An In-training level Aquatic Digimon. It's not a very hostile Digimon as it's very shy. It only attacks when it feel threatened." Abel said.

"Anyway, you're coming with me!" Yoshino said before trying to catch Bukamon. This of course frightening the hatchling.

"EEEP!" Bukamon scream in panic as it proceeds to dodge its pursuer...only for her to crash on Derek. Yoshino is on top Derek...which is a very erotic pose too.

"Ow...the heck?" He said as his hand grab something...soft.

"Hmm...? What am I grabbing? Is soft and-" He widened his eyes as he realized what is he grab...his hand is on top of Yoshino's chest. She moans every time Derek squeeze his hand.

"Woah, I'm sorry! That was an accident! I didn't know it's your chest I'm touching!" Derek move his hand away as he stands up. Yoshino then glared at him with a blush on her face. She also covering her chest.

"You...you...YOU PERVERT!" Yoshino shouted before she slap-scratch that, she outright punch the redhead brawler right in the face which he sent flying to a wall.

{Linebreak}

 **Yoshino's pov**

"Dammit...this is the worst." I said. I just had to go and punch him...this is the first time someone did that.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not getting this Digimon." Derek's sister said as she went defensive.

"You don't have a choice." I said as I contacted Commander Sampson.

"Commander Sampson, Should I start erasing their memories?" I said through my earpiece, hoping to get a yes. But...

" _That won't be necessary_." What!?

" _The Sakamoto siblings and their family are spared. Same can be said to the Daimon family. I want you to keep on eye on them. Megumi is currently in the Daimon's house to keep an eye on Marcus Daimon and Raptor-01. And you're going to do the same with Derek Sakamoto and the two Dracomon._ "

"But Commander-"

" _That's an order! By the way, did the egg hatch?_ "

"Yes. It hatced into a Bukamon."

" _Then keep an eye on it too while you're at it_." The Commander said as he hung up on me. This is the worst...

"Shall we start over?" I asked to Derek's sister...

{Linebreak}

 **Normal pov**

"Woah! I had the wildest dream!" Derek said as wake up. It's nighttime when he woke up and he noticed that he's in his room.

"I'm in my room." He said. "Let's see..." He start to reminisce what happened including the part when he had a little incident with Yoshino. 'Of course...that happened.' He thought as he looked around for Cain and Abel, but they weren't around.

"Cain! Abel!" Derek said as he run out from his room and start looking for them. He went downstairs and to the dining room.

"Cain-" He stop as he saw Cain, Abel, as well as Bukamon dining in a table with his family. Sitting beside each other is the older version of himself and Audrey. In other words, they're parents.

"Hi, son! Glad to see you wake up!" His dad said while eating.

"Wha...?"

"Eat up, bro. This stuff is effin' delicious!" Cain said as he stuffed his mouth with rice. Derek sit in the empty chair to join them before grab a glass of water to drink.

"Might as well din-" He never gets to finish as he spit takes because he was surprised to see Yoshino dining in as well.

"What the heck?!"

"Will you shut up? You're ruining my joy of eating dinner." Yoshino said as Derek growls before eating his dinner. After that, he went to talk to the brunette woman.

"Care to explain why you're doing here?" Derek asked.

"I was told to keep an eye on you, the two Dracomon, and Bukamon by my commander." She explained.

"Why not watch Marcus and Agumon?" Derek asked.

"They were watched by my associate." Yoshino said. Derek proceeds to scratch his head before sighed.

"Fine." Derek said. "BTW, I notice you and Sis get along nicely during dinner. What's up with that?"

"Let's just say she and her just become friends...just as long I didn't get her bad side." Yoshino said while saying the last part quietly.

"So you suffered her wrath, hm?" Derek asked with a hint of mischief in his face.

"You have no idea." Yoshino said.

Cain and Abel just look at them that they just get along nicely. "So...when are the two of you start dating?" Cain asked.

"Eh?" Both of them look at the duo.

"I agree. If this keeps up, you two will eventually have affections with one another." Abel said.

"Ehhh?!"

"Then you two will get married in no time." Lalamon added from the Yoshino's digivice.

"EHHHHHH?!" Both of them shouted while they're face is beet red. Hoo boy, they're in for a long night.

(In Marcus's house)

Long story short, his mom and kid sister find out about Agumon shortly after his failed attempts of hiding Agumon, which getting him and Agumon knocked out unconscious. After brunette woke up, he finds out that they took the revelation very well as they let Agumon have dinner with them. Then he met Megumi who is also having dinner as well much to Marcus's annoyance.

Right now, the blonde is sleeping on his bed while him and Agumon is sleeping...on the floor.

"One more...no I'm full...maybe just one..." Agumon mumbled in his sleep.

"Oh great, how am suppose to go to sleep?" Marcus muttered said he decided to go to sleep...somehow.

{Linebreak}

(Somewhere, ???)

In a computer lab inside an elementary school, the computers suddenly turn on in a very very weird way. They flashes several times before a familiar portal open in the ceiling. Coming out from the portal is a big yellow worm like Digimon with lightning bolt shaped stripes that spread horizontally from its face to tail which a pair of lightning bolta pair of wavy antennas. It had red underbelly and red back legs, light blue beak, and dark blue front legs and stinger on it's tail.

"ROAR!"

{Linebreak}

The next day, Derek is prepare to go to school. Audrey already went to her campus, not before bringing Bukamon with her since Cain and Abel agreed that she look after the In-training level Digimon.

"Preparin' to go to school, Bro?" Cain asked.

"Yup." Derek asked.

"We wished we could go there." Cain said.

"In that case, we wish you good luck." Abel said.

"Thanks!" Derek said as he set off to school. He meet up with Marcus along the way as they start heading off to school...with Yoshino following them. Marcus tells the redhead that Megumi give him the Digivice that he dropped during the escape and he was taught about how he put Agumon inside the digivice, much to Agumon's dismay since he's claustrophobic and speaking of Megumi, she head back to the HQ as Yoshino stalking them.

Now, Marcus and Yoshino were arguing about the you-know-what...is about watching the two brawlers as well as their Digimon. And she willing to leave...if the brawlers join DATS which Marcus disagree.

As they run down, the two notice a commotion in a school building.

"I thought you two on a hurry." Yoshino said as she stop.

"Hey, Marcus. Isn't this..."

"Yeah, this is Kristie's school." Marcus said as they went to the commotion.

"Wait up!"

They run to the commotion which near a some sort of a animal house before seeing Kristie, Marcus younger sister.

"Marcus! Derek! Over here!" She said while waving at them as they move towards her.

"Kristie! What's the matter?" Marcus asked his little sister.

"Look at that." She then pointed to the mini farmhouse, who is empty and seems someone...or something have something to do with it. "What happened to the animals?" Marcus and Derek asked.

"See that boy over there?" Kristie said as they then looked at the mentioned boy who is crying. "When he came in to feed the chickens and rabbits this morning, they were all gone."

Then they heard that an elementary school in another town have a similar incident.

"I want to talk with you two for a sec." Yoshino then grab their hands and drag them in a secluded area.

"A Digimon is behind all of this." Yoshino said.

"A Digimon?" " You sure?" Marcus and Derek asked.

"My Digivice just picks up the residual trace of its energy signature."

"Wow...that thingy can do something like that." Derek said little do they know, Agumon somehow managed to escape from Marcus's Digivice.

"School is more interesting than I thought I'd be." Agumon said.

"Yeah..." Marcus said. It took him 5 seconds to realize who is he talking as the two brawlers turn around and look at him.

"What the-!? How did you escape?!" Marcus asked his 'employee'.

"Please Boss! Staying in there makes me claustrophobic." Agumon replied.

"Really Agumon? You're a piece of work. There's a rule that said leaving from your Digivice without permission." Yoshino said while facepalmed...which this of course hits a realization.

"It was you wasn't it? You're the one who attacked the animal pens."

"Huh?" Agumon asked confusedly.

"It wasn't him, Yoshi!" Lalamon said otherwise.

"What do you mean, Lalamon?" Yoshino asked.

"I was told by WhitePawnChessmon that he never leave the room as he was still fall asleep." Lalamon asked.

"You know what that means, Boss?" Agumon said.

"Yeah..." Marcus said.

"The Ultimate Team! It's Fighting time again!" They both said as they punches to the air.

"Huh?" Derek and Yoshino said sweatdropped.

They decided to go to school for now not before putting Agumon back into the Digivice as they plan to stakeout at the school later.

{Linebreak}

Later that night, They went straight to the stakeout place. Marcus has a brilliant plan...by using Agumon as bait via locking him up in the penhouse.

"Remind me why are we doing this again?" Agumon asked.

"See, the criminal always return to the scene of the crime. When this prick sees something new in the cage he won't resist returning." Marcus said.

"Wow...you actually said something smart for once." Derek commented.

"Shut up, Senpai!" Marcus said.

"Ignore him. I think you're the smartest guy, Boss." Agumon said.

"Dumbass, do you realize you're just being used as bait?" Cain said as Agumon realized it.

"What!? I take it all back!" Agumon said.

"Don't worry, I'll stop that son of a bitch before he did something to you." Marcus said.

"I'll believe it when I see it happen." Yoshino said as Derek nod. They decided to hide behind nearby building to see if Marcus's theory was right.

With Agumon, he has a miserable look in that cage. "I hate being cooped up. Locked up like a criminal...or chicken...or a criminal chicken." Agumon whined. As the clouds covered the full moon, a familiar figure appears and it's walking right towards Agumon. He's the same boy who cried for the animals.

"Hey, isn't that the kid you told us, Bro?" Cain whispered as Derek nod. Apparently, only Derek and the Dracomon bros managed to see him.

"Why do I have the strangest feeling that he act way different from what you told us." Abel added as the kid stopped in front of the cage. He stared Agumon for a while. As the moon appears, the boy was visible to Marcus and Yoshino.

"Hey, kid!" Marcus said as they come out from their hiding place. The boy noticed them. "If you're checking the cages, then thanks. But you shouldn't be in here so go home." Marcus said as the boy turned away from, it's clear that he ignored him.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get out!" Marcus said as he slowly getting angry.

"BE QUIET!" The boy shouted, surprising them.

"Why you little-"

"Wait, Marcus! I think Abel is right about him acting weird!" Derek said.

"He's right!" Yoshino added.

"Why me?! I didn't want to take care of those stupid animals." The boy ranted. "I wish they can go disappear...and they did...Thanks to **him**." Just as he said that, the same worm Digimon appears from behind the boy snarling at them.

"Huh?!"

"What the hell!?" Derek exclaimed as the Digimon jumps from the boy, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Kid!" Marcus said before glaring at the culprit.

"So you're behind this?" Derek asked.

"That's a Kunemon. A Rookie level Virus type Larva Digimon with a rotten behavior. It's special attack is the Electric Thread and Web Slam." Abel explained.

"You're gonna regret it!" Marcus growls as Yoshino blocked him.

"Stay back! This is a job for the Digimon Data Squad!" She said as she pull out her Digivice.

"Lalamon, Realize!" She shouted as Lalamon appears.

"Seed Blast!" She proceeds to attack the Larva Digimon. It managed to damage him...somewhat.

"Web Slam!" Kunemon spits a stream of web to Lalamon before slamming her to the ground.

With Marcus, he see the fight after putting the boy near the wall.

"That's it!" Marcus said, intending to punch the Larva Digimon but...

"Boss, are you forgetting something? You have to let me out first!" Agumon said.

"Oh yeah..." The brunette brawler proceeds to unlock him through the passcode of the lock...the only problem is he doesn't remember the passcode.

While still glaring of his uselessness, Derek felt something on his foot.

"Hmm...?" He then look and see two Digivices on his foot. One mostly crimson red while the other is sapphire blue.

"Isn't this-" Derek never gets to finish as Yoshino decided to do something.

"Lalamon, time to digivolve!" She said as a stream of DNA energy appeared in her hand.

"DNA...CHARGE!" She shouted as she do something like Marcus with Agumon. As the screen shines in a bright light, Lalamon is undergoing a Digivolution.

" **Lalamon...Digivolve to...** " She begin grows in size slightly, gaining longer arms, body, legs, and a pair of leaf that she uses as wings. Her face is now like sunflower with red triangle on her forehead. " **Sunflowmon...!** "

"What am I seeing. A sunflower from Plants vs Zombies or a Sunflora from Pokémon?" Derek asked.

"Close, but that is Sunflowmon. A Champion level Data type Plant Digimon with an appearance of an cartoonish sunflower. Her special attack Sunshine Beam." Abel explained.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon shouted as her face is covered with bright light before turning into a beam that hits the Kunemon.

"Good job, Sunflowmon!" Yoshino complimented her partner.

"Ah...they have all the fun because you're so slow." Agumon commented.

"Give me a break will ya?" Marcus shouted as they heard a cracking sound. Once the dust is settled. Instead of the DigiEgg, a giant cocoon appears in the Larva Digimon's place. You know what that means, readers...

"Oh no. He's digivolving!" Yoshino shouted as a set of red wings with an eye symbol appears from the coccon as it's start moving fast. Then rest of it's body appears...it's similar like Kunemon except it has a bee like body, four arms, giant legs, and two stingers on its tail.

"ROAR!"

"Oh my...he's now a Flymon. A Champion level Virus type Insectoid Digimon with two pair of wings that can paralyze its prey. It's special attack is Brown Stinger." Abel said.

"Holy...shit. We're screwed." Derek said as Flymom begin to fly above the two members of DATS, causing them to fall to the ground paralyzed. There's a saying that Insects always win against plants...looks like it's true.

"Damn..." Derek said as Flymon thrashes Sunflowmon. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Hey! You overgrown hornet!" Derek said, earning the attention of the said Digimon.

"Derek, no!"

"Senpai!"

"Why don't you...FIGHT ME INSTEAD!" He shouted as a red DNA energy suddenly surrounded him. He then look at himself before sporting a smirk.

"Right on, this effin' rocks!" He said as he look at the Dracomon bros. "Fellas, get ready for a power up!"

"Hell yeah! Let's beat that bug's ass to next week!" Cain shouted.

"I agree. Let's put a kibosh to this pest!" Abel said. Derek smirks at them before looking at Flymon.

"DNA...CHARGE!" Derek shouted as he put the energy into his Digivice before the scree glows brightly and the Dracomon is undergoing a Digivolution.

" **Dracomon...Digivolve to...** " They all shouted as they grow in size, gaining larger body and everything. They appear to share the same appearances but their colors change. One is green while the other is blue. " **Coredramon...!** "

"Woah..." Derek said in awe as the other also have the same reaction.

"Senpai?" Marcus said.

"How did you-you can't digivolve your Digimon without a Digivice!" Yoshino said unbelievable while she's still paralyzed.

"I DO have one." Derek said while showing Yoshino the Digivice.

"How?"

"I dunno. I find it right on the ground." He said while looking at the two Coredramon. "What're you now?"

"We are Coredramon. A Champion level Dragon Digimon with a different type based on the color of our skin. I'm a Blue one which is a Vaccine type while Cain here is the green one which is a Virus type. We share the same special attacks." Abel said.

"Aw yeah! I'm like the Grinch!" Cain said before looking at Flymon, who is charging towards them. Luckily with the two of them, they managed to push Flymon back and also they were immune to Flymon's stun powder. Seeing he has no chance of winning, he tried to flee...well 'tried' at least.

"Green/Blue Flare Breath!" They both spews a stream of green and blue fire as it hits the Bee Digimon and he falls down before turning into his DigiEgg form.

"Haha, nice one, you two!" Derek complimented them as they returned to normal.

"Hell yeah!"

"It felt refreshing."

The three of them smile at each other...until...

"I see now...while Marcus's DNA is awaken by his fist while you gain them through emotions..." They including Marcus and Agumon look at the source of the voice...it's the same fisherman who gave Marcus his Digivice. "You two are getting interesting by the minute, Marcus, Derek."

"Hey I know you, you're that fisherman geezer that give me my Digivice." Marcus said as he recognized the man.

"Are you the one who gave me this?" Derek said as he point his new Digivice to the man.

"Why yes. Didn't see that coming, eh?"

"Yeah. It was a surprise." Derek said as the man looks at Marcus.

"If you want to become the ultimate fighter who fights in a ultimate battles, Then you're not going to find it in this world. But in the Digital World has an unlimited number of opponents who will test you're fighting skills and make you the best fighter between two worlds." The old man said.

"Then I'll be...the ultimate." Marcus said as the old man nodded at him which in turn give the brunette brawler a smirk.

The old man then look at Derek. "How about you, Derek?"

"I don't know how you know my name, but let's just say..." He said with a dangerous smirk. "I'm gonna show them who's the king." He said as the old man chuckles.

'So you're still got it... the rumored "Dragon Emperor".' The old man thought as he staring at Dracomon bros as if he...recognized them.

{Linebreak}

(In the DATS HQ)

After recovering from her paralysis, Yoshino take the DigiEgg to HQ and sent it back to the Digital World.

"Finally, something good from this dilemma. It took almost our resources to cover up the schoolyard's destruction." Kudamon said on Sampson's behalf.

"And not only we captured the rouge Digimon, we also erased that boy's memories from the incident. So all's well that ends well." Yoshino said with a dumb tone of voice and laughed nervously.

"Don't get cocky!" Sampson reprimanded her.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Hold on, if you're here, then who's keeping an eye on Raptor-01, the two Dracomon, and Bukamon?"

"Well-" Before she could answer, the door slide open, revealing Marcus, Derek, Audrey, Agumon, the Dracomon bros, and Bukamon who were chuckling nervously.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kudamon asked.

"Well...we're gonna do you a favor and join DATS." Marcus said while slamming his hand to Sampson's desk.

"Please, let us join." Agumon added.

"What's this!?" Kudamon exclaimed. For a cool-headed Digimon, he really never see this coming.

"If we join the Digimon Data Squad, Agumon, the Dracomon bros, and Bukamon can stay right?" Derek added.

Commander Sampson stared at them for awhile before making a small smile. "Very well." He said as the three humans and Digimon cheered. "I knew you brought that up, sooner or later. I was kind of surprised that it took this long." He said while turning to the Digimon. "As for you four, you don't have to worry about being sent back."

"Haha, we did it Boss!" Agumon said.

"Yeah. Think about all the bad guys we can kick their asses." Marcus said as they high five.

Derek look at them before looking at the Dracomon bros. "By the way, You guys suffered a headache here, right?"

"Hmhm." They both nod.

"Do you remember anything yet?"

"Well...I think I heard someone talking about...reports that DigiEgg suddenly appear in our world and Digimon suddenly went missing." Cain said before he shake his head. "Other than that, I got nothing."

"Same can be said with me." Abel said.

"Welp...I guess we'll have to try harder then." Derek said as the three do a triangular fist bump.

"Let's do our best from now on."

"Yeah!"

And just like that, they're up for a good start.

Meanwhile, Yoshino were talking with Audrey the entire time. "Are you sure it's okay?" Yoshino asked as Audrey just nod at her.

"Here goes..." She said by walking towards the trio. Once she's near Derek, she tap his shoulder as he turns around to her.

"Can I talk with you, outside?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered as they went outside.

Once there, they stare each other awkwardly before Yoshino breaks the silence. "I'm...sorry."

"Hmm...?"

"I'm sorry for...you know...punch you. I was out of line." She said as Derek only smiles.

"Water under the bridge, don't worry." He said.

"Oh, my name is Yoshino Fujieda by the way." She said.

"Likewise, Yoshi." He said as he decided to go back inside. But before that, he turns around looking at her who is blushing. Nobody except Lalamon calls her by that nickname.

"This is just my opinion, but you're kinda cute." He said as Yoshino was redder than a tomato.

"T-Thanks for the compliment." Yoshino said as they head back inside. This is go without saying...but they'll get along just fine.

{Linebreak}

In the skies of Japan, there's a plane that is preparing for landing.

Inside the plane was a blonde haired boy who is the same age as Marcus. Along with a blue anthropomorphic canine Digimon with yellow eyes, red boxing gloves, and red headband.

"Approaching final destination. We'll be landing shortly sir." The Digimon said who acts as the boy's butler.

"...After so long. I'm coming home...at last." The boy said as he waited for the plane to land.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 3: A Clash of Fire and Ice.**

 **Chapter 2's out, I hope you like it! Sorry for not updating sooner 'cause you know, school stuffs and tryouts. But now I'm back!**

 **I decided to have a little funny scene of Derek and Yoshino as well as her apologizing for punching the redhead brawler in the face...a good start of their relationship if I say so myself.**

 **I also add an original move to Kunemon 'cause he didn't use his Electric Thread on Lalamon so I did what I have to do.**

 **I also have plans for Audrey and Bukamon in the next chapter.**

 **As usual, review this if you like it.**

 **And look forward for the next one!**


	4. A Clash of Fire and Ice

**Hey, guys! BlueRaptor629 here, bringing you another chapter!**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I was kinda busy with school life since my school's practical exams and final exams, but I'll do my best to write out some chapters.**

 **With that said, let's get started!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: A Clash of Fire and Ice_**

It was just another day at the Damon's house...as Marcus and Agumon were eating breakfast...with large portions. Kristy can only stare at the two.

"Well, at least Marcus awake before a track of noon on the Sunday..." Sarah commented.

"I think Agumon has been a really good influence." Sarah said as both Marcus and Agumon finishes their breakfast.

"More please?" Both of them said while showing their empty bowls.

"See, he even said "please" now." Sarah said before refilling Agumon's bowls with rice. "Here, Agumon." She said as Agumon start eating, much to Marcus's displeasure.

"What the hell, mom!? Why you serve him first?" Marcus complained.

"Talk like that again, and I'll give your portion to him." Sarah replied. "Besides, Agumon's a growing boy."

"If he gets bigger, we'll need a bigger house." Marcus said as he try to take the last of his mom's fried eggs...only for Agumon to take it from him.

"Sorry, Boss. You need more than that to take the fried egg from me." Agumon said before eating the fried egg. Recently, Agumon really like Sarah's fried eggs and try conpete with Marcus for it. This of course, makes Marcus pissed.

"Spit it out now, you big headed glutton!" Marcus said as he try to make Agumon open his mouth but so far no luck.

"What a bunch of doof." Kristy commented. "At least Derek isn't like that."

* * *

(At the same time)

"I demand for you to spit that fried chicken right now." Derek said as he doing the same thing Marcus did to Agumon...only the difference is that he do it with Cain. They currently sitting in the dining table, where Abel and Derek's parents eat their breakfast, while Audrey just finish eating hers. She has Bukamon on her lap every now and then, and she even brings him to the campus (She's really good at hiding things in her bag). She was also received the Sapphire Blue Digivice from Detek and learn from him on how to use it.

"Sucks to be you, Bro. 'Cause I'm not giving it up!" Cain replied.

After joining with DATS, Derek buy something for the two Dracomon. Derek give a neck bandana scarf for a Cain and a tie for Abel, so everyone can tell the difference between them.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior. When it comes to food, he's a bit an glutton." Abel said as he apologized.

"Oh there's no need to apologize. We're pretty much happy that one of you has something in common." Ms. Sakamoto said.

"And besides, this is pretty funny." Mr. Sakamoto added before looking towards his daughter, who is feeding the Bukamon which she named him Darwin. The reason? Despite her stoic personality, she's a fan of a western show called "The Amazing World of Gumball"."I see, you're taking care of that little guy, eh Audrey?" He asked.

"Yup. I'm taking extemely good care of him." Audrey answered.

"Well, if I remember right...There's one time that you thrashed Derek because he was messing with your dolls." Mr. Sakamoto reminisced which made Audrey blush in embarrassment.

"Dad! You're giving Darwin the wrong idea!" She said while Darwin look at her confusedly as Derek stop fighting with Cain.

"Darwin huh? I never thought a tough girl like you still watching that show-" Derek teased before earning a stomp from his older sister.

"Ow! That hurt like crap!" Derek exclaimed.

"That show is not just a children show! Say that one more time and you'll regret it." Audrey retorted.

"Okay okay." Derek said before eating again.

* * *

After eating and putting the Dracomon brothers, Derek went outside walking with Audrey, who has Darwin in here arms.

"So, Derek..." Audrey said as her younger brother look towards him.

"Yeah?" Derek answered.

"Will Darwin evolves to something powerful like Cain and Abel?" She asked.

"Hmm...I don't know..." Derek said. "How's college?"

"It's complicated...but it's nothing I can handle." Audrey said.

"That's good,...don't want you to get stressed." Derek said. "You know, you need to find someone for you."

"Study partner? I can do-" Audrey said before interrupting.

"I meant a boyfriend." Derek said as Audrey suddenly blushes.

"Derek! You know that I can't do that." Audrey said.

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"It's well..." Audrey said as she lost some words for it...but Derek seems to have an idea.

"Oh I see...I know why." Derek said as he deviously smile.

"Good. Now let's drop-" Audrey said before being interrupted again.

"You got a crush on Marcus!" Derek said in realization as Audrey's face now beet red.

"What!?" Audrey exclaimed.

" _Looks like someone is busted~!_ " Cain said through the Digivice.

"Audrey, what's a crush?" Darwin asked.

"It's...its nothing you should worry about, Darwin." Audrey said as she prevented her partner Digimon to know it. "What makes you say that!?" She said as he turn towards her brother.

"I dunno...You've been glancing towards Marcus every now and then." Derek explained. "And there's a time with-"

(Beep beep)

Before Derek finished, sounds of beeping can be heard.

"Hmm?" Derek said as he and Audrey pull out an earpiece from DATS before they wear it in their ear and press the right button.

"Derek, Audrey, can you hear me?" Megumi said through the earpiece.

"Yeah, we can hear you loud and clear. So what's up?" Derek asked.

"There's a Digimon near you. Marcus and Agumon are unable to handle it, but can you do it?" Megumi asked.

"We can. Where is it now?" Audrey asked.

"Point C-7." Megumi asked as Derek pulls out his Digivice before looking towards the tracking system.

"It's near alright. Let's go!" Derek said as everyone run towards to where the Digimon is.

* * *

"Haha! That stupid human and his stupid Digimon has no idea how to beat me!" The rogue Digimon said. It has wispy flame body with only its face, mouth, and ghostly arms. It has blue eyes and the edge of its lips are like stitch together.

"That's what you think, ugly!" A familiar voice said as he turn around and see Derek and Audrey.

"Tch, more of them?" The Digimon exasperated.

"So What Digimon is this, Abel?" Derek asked.

"That is a DemiMeramon. A Free-type, In-Training level, Flame Digimon that its body is literally made of fire. It's special attacks are Fireball and Flame Shot." Abel explained.

"An In-Training level Digimon like Darwin? This gonna be easy." Derek said. "Cain and Abel, realize-"

"Wait!" Abel shouted, prevented Derek from summoning them.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"DemiMeramons are one of the few Digimon who is both flame resistant and physical resistance. Our attacks might not affected it." Abel said.

"Well that's suck. Then who's gonna do it?" Cain said as Derek look towards Audrey.

"Let me guess, Darwin's the only one who stands a chance against that Digimon?" Audrey asked as Derek nodded.

"Oh fine." Audrey said as she look towards her partner Digimon. "Darwin, dear. This is your first battle. Think you can handle it?" She said to her Digimon.

"I-I'll do my best!" Darwin said as Audrey put him to the ground.

"Speaking of Bukamon, it's attack is Bubble Blow." Abel added.

"In that case, Darwin go!" Audrey said.

"Bubble Blow!" Darwin said before firing a stream of pink bubbles from its mouth towards DemiMeramon.

"Fire Ball!" DemiMeramon then fires a fire ball towards the Bukamon. However, the fire ball is snuff out easily as it hits the flaming Digimon hard.

"Whoa!" Cain said.

"I thought it would fade by the fire ball, never expected to be overpower it." Abel commented.

"Nice, Darwin!" Audrey said as Darwin fires another wave of bubble stream...but it missed.

"Like I fell for that again! Fire Ball!" DemiMeramon said as it attack Darwin.

"Ah!" Darwin cried in pain as he sent flying backwards.

"Darwin, you okay?" Audrey asked.

"I'm fine." Darwin answered.

"Oh thank god you're okay." Audrey said as she glares towards the Digimon.

"I'm not...giving up...!" Darwin said before he's covered with blue digital energy.

"What's happening to Darwin?" Audrey asked.

"He's digivolving!" Abel said as the digital energy vanished. In Darwin's place is a green Digimon with blue horizontal stripes and white underside. It has red eyes and an orange fin on its back, vaguely resembles a Dimetrodon.

"I'm ready now." Darwin in his new form said.

"What is he now?" Audrey asked.

"He's now a Betamon. A Virus type, Rookie level Amphibian Digimon, that unusually docile for a Virus type. When angered, it can use Electric Shock, Water Tower, and Beta Slugger." Abel explained.

"That's great!" Audrey exclaimed.

"So you digivolved? Big deal! I can still mop the floor with-" DemiMeramon never gets as a stream of water suddenly appear beneath and hits him greatly.

"Water Tower!" Betamon said as his head fin glows blue.

"Damm...mit..." DemiMeramon weakly said before returning to its DigiEgg form.

"Hell yeah! There goes that guy!" Cain commented as Audrey picks up the DigiEgg before handing it to Derek.

"Alright, let's head back to DATS." Derek said as he and Audrey went towards DATS...but not before teaching Audrey how to put Darwin into her Digivice.

* * *

(In the DATS HQ)

"Say that again, I dare you!" Marcus angrily shouted.

"See? You only prove my point." A certain blonde haired boy said.

Why Agumon holding Marcus back? After they failed to capture the DemiMeramon, they returned to DATS empty handed. After a few talk with Yoshino, Thomas, the blonde haired boy that just arrived from Australia, enters the room after he was ordered to return once he erased memories of some people. After that, he dismisses Marcus by both of his attitude and looks, even so far as asking Commander Sampson to fire him, which angered the brunette brawler.

"Yo, what's with the shouting?" Derek's voice can be heard as the Sakamoto siblings enter the room with their partner Digimons and the DigiEgg. Both of them are wearing DATS uniform. With Derek wearing it the same style as Marcus except with red and green outfit while Audrey wears something like Yoshi except she's black with blue outfit.

"Derek, Audrey, I see you managed to take down the Digimon." Commander Sampson said as one of the PawnChessmon take the egg to the Digital Transporter and sending it to the Digital World.

"Actually, sir. That was all Sis's." Derek said.

"I see...but still impressive." Kudamon said.

"Oh thank you." Audrey said before looking towards Marcus...who's resuming to argue with Thomas. Seeing Thomas insulting Marcus is making Audrey angry.

"If that's the case, Why don't we fight? Man-to-man." Marcus said.

"If this proposal is able to put you in your place, then I agree." Thomas said as they both leave the room with their partner Digimons. Megumi and (name) for some reason is smitten of Thomas and follow him.

"Sir, who's the blonde guy?" Derek asked.

"That is Thomas. He just arrived from Australia after being away 6 month ago." Kudamon said.

"Despite his age, he graduated college at young age."

"*whistle* the guy's a prodigy." Derek said.

"He's going to regret saying that to Marcus." Audrey muttered angrily.

"Audrey?" Yoshino asked with worry.

"Sis?" Derek asked as his sister look towards him.

"O-oh yeah. He's great." Audrey said sarcastically as Sampson noticed Darwin.

"I see that Bukamon digivolved. Great work." Sampson commented.

"Thanks, Commander. But if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for something." Audrey said as she look towards Derek and Yoshino. "Look after Darwin for me." She said before leaving the room.

"Darwin?" Yoshino and Lalamon asked.

"She named him that yesterday." Derek said. "Let's go watching Marcus and the blonde guy fight." He said as they except for Sampson and Kudamon leave.

* * *

(In DATS's boxing ring)

After that, Derek, Yoshino, and their partner Digimon arrives as Marcus and Thomas just about to fight. The Dracomon bros proceeds to become the commentators.

"Who do you think will win this rumble, Abel?" Cain asked.

"According to me, this is looks like a battle between Brawns vs Brains, Cain." Abel answered.

"That makes sense, actually. Marcus's all about power while Thomas's all about outwitting his foe." Cain said as the fight begin.

"They're really into this." Yoshino said to Derek.

"I know." Derek answered as Marcus fall down. Megumi and Miki cheered Thomas as he take down Marcus.

"See? This is where your recklessness and vulgar attitude gets you." Thomas said.

"Boss, don't listen to him! Get up!" Agumon shouted.

"Why you...!" Marcus said as he attempts to get up, but failed.

"Holy mother of goodness! Is this the end for Marcus!?" Cain asked.

"That could be." Abel added.

"You had your fun, pretty boy..." A familiar voice said as everyone look towards to the source...which is belong to Audrey, who just entered the room. What's surprising to everyone is her clothes is now a blue tank top, white fighting short, fingerless fighting gloves, and grappling socks. "It's my turn, now..."

"Audrey..." Marcus said in awe as she walk towards the ring and enters it.

"Whoa, looks like we have a newcomer to the ring!" Cain said. "What are your thoughts about this, bro?

"Something tells me that things are going to get interesting real quick." Abel said.

"I believe I don't asking you to fight me, Ms-"

"Audrey. Name's Audrey Sakamoto." Audrey said as she flexes her neck before glaring towards the prodigy. "And I don't like how you treat Marcus."

Thomas ignored her as he turn around and about to leave the ring.

"Where are you going?" Audrey asked.

"My fight is with that delinquent, not you. If you'll excuse me, I'll-"

"Coward." Audrey said as Thomas widen his eyes at the insult, Megumi and Miki gasped while Yoshino jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?!" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, that's what you are." Audrey mocked as she helps Marcus to get up and get him out of the ring. Then she resumes facing Thomas.

"You have no problem beating up Marcus but yet you turn tail the moment I enter the ring, pathetic." Audrey continued mocking Thomas. "I don't get why Megumi and Miki is smitten with you. You maybe perfect on the outside, but in the inside your not."

"You really don't what are you saying." Thomas said as he tried his best not to be angry.

"You're right, I don't...but I don't care." Audrey said before looking towards Derek and Marcus. "You two, a real man never runs away from a fight, right? No matter who the opponent is, right?"

"Hell yes!" Marcus shouted as he fist pump.

"Truer words never been spoken." Derek added.

"Seriously, Derek? This is the worst." Yoshino said while sweatdropping.

"They're kinda right." The Dracomon bros and Lalamon said.

"Then answer me this...What benefits you gain by helping this delinquent?" Thomas asked as he slowly impatient.

"Can a someone helping her friend out?" Audrey replied. "This is why I hate stuck-up, condescending people like you. Your types always judge a person by their looks, without thinking about what's on their insides." She said as she glances towards Marcus. "He might be reckless, annoying, and hot-headed at times. But he means well. I like that part of him." She said.

"Audrey." Marcus said as he got a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"In other words..." She then pointing towards Thomas like Phoenix Wright. "...He doesn't need YOUR permission to stay here!"

Thomas was taken aback at this before clenching his fist in anger. "Fine then..." He said as he on a fighting stance. "Then prove me wrong!"

"Gladly." She said before charging towards Thomas...and punch him in the gut before he could counter it.

'Impossible! I saw that punch coming but yet it's so fast.' Thomas thought as he stumbles backwards.

"Whoa, such accurate and powerful punch right there!" Cain commented.

"Indeed. The punch was so fast that it's hard to see where it hits." Abel added.

"HRAH!" Audrey shouted as she kicked Thomas to the side.

'Unbelievable. Audrey is able to land a hit to Thomas.' Yoshino thought as Audrey continued to land a hit on him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention about Audrey, Yoshi." Derek said as she look towards him.

"Huh?"

"Audrey here is an alumni of a recently-coed martial arts school in South Korea." Derek explained as Yoshi, as well as Megumi and Miki shocked at this realization.

"EHHHHHH!?" They all exclaimed as they see Audrey managed to defeat Thomas with a butterfly kick to the face.

'This is madness!? I can't...counter every single move she used!' Thomas thought before hitting to the ground.

Lalamon sounds the bell as the victor is decided.

"Looks like the newcomer, Audrey defeated Thomas!" Cain said as Audrey jumps down from the ring.

"Guess she showed us that women is much of a fighter as men." Abel added.

"That was amazing, Audrey!" Darwin said as she lift him up.

"I know." Audrey said as everyone leave the ring.

* * *

(DATS Mission Control)

"Ow ow!" Marcus said as he is now treated by Audrey, who is already wearing her DATS uniform.

"Don't move so much! This won't take long!" She said.

"And also...thanks for standing up to me." Marcus said as he awkwardly apologized.

"No problem." Audrey said.

"But I have to say, Sis. That's really impressive." Derek complimented as Cain and Abel are eating fried chickens.

"I'm with Derek here, what a way to kick ass." Cain said while eating.

"Indeed." Abel said. "I have done a little research regarding your school records, Miss Audrey. And I have to say, it's impressive."

"Thanks for the compliments, you two." Audrey said as Thomas and Gaomon enter the room. Audrey stop treating Marcus and glared towards the prodigy, which the blonde noticed her and reacted with...fear?

"Any smart comments about Marcus now, pretty boy?" Audrey asked dangerously.

"N-No. Not anymore." He said as he tried not to anger the collage student.

"Good." Audrey said as the Digimon alarm goes off. Marcus replied this with a grin.

"Commander! There's Digimon signature in Area B-82!" Megumi said.

"Beginning Digimon analisis." Miki said as she typed the keyboard. "Transferring it to the monitor now." Miki said as the monitor shows an image of a familiar Digimon.

"That's...DemiMeramon." Commander Sampson identified.

"Wait! Multiple signatures are detected!" Megumi said as the map has multiple dots appear frequently.

"A DemiMeramon can regenerate and then multiply to large numbers." Kudamon said as Derek look towards Marcus.

"Say, Marcus. How many DemiMeramons that you fought?" He asked.

"Two. Why?" Marcus answered.

"We only get one. We didn't meet the other one afterwards." Derek answered as Abel arm fold.

"It seems that one DemiMeramon managed to evade us and now multiplies." Abel said.

"In that case! Let's go, Agu-" Marcus said before he's being interrupted.

"Marcus. You and Agumon stay here." Commander Sampson said. "This time, Thomas and Gaomon should be the one to go."

"Yes sir." Thomas said as he head towards the exit with Gaomon.

"Hey, you can't handle them yourselves!" Marcus said as Thomas stopped walking.

"Actually, we can." Thomas said without looking towards Marcus before he leaves the room with his partner.

"You along with the Sakamoto siblings should observe how Thomas operate. Yoshi! You go as well in case that Thomas needs backup." Sampson ordered after he look towards her.

"Roger that." Yoshi said as she leaves the room to catch up to Thomas.

"Ahh, Why do we get to stay? This is boring as hell!" Cain said.

"To be more precise, brother, we're on standby in case something goes awry." Abel said to his twin.

"Easy for you to say. I'm a Digimon of action! I don't sit on the sidelines!" Cain whined as this is noticed

'Wait...I recognized that saying.' Kudamon said as he remember a time where he's in the Digital World.

" _I'm a Knight of action! I don't sit on the sidelines!_ " The words echoed in Kudamon's mind.

'This can't be coincidence, can it?' Kudamon thought.

"Kudamon. Is there something wrong?" Sampson asked as the white Digimon shake his head.

"No. I'm just thinking something insignificant." Kudamon said.

* * *

(In Area B-82)

"Gaomon! Initiate Plan A!" Thomas ordered.

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon shouted as he spins like tornado to attack the DemiMeramon horde...but it seems to be ineffective...or so Thomas think.

"Plan A2!" He said as he pulls out his Digivice, ready to digivolve Gaomon. "DNA...Charge!" Thomas shouted as he snaps his fingers before a stream of blue digital energy appear in his hand before initiating the digivolution process.

 **"Gaomon digivolve to..."** Gaomon said as he begin increase in size, he became quadruped, his claws coming out of the gloves and several bandages appeared wrapped on his now hind legs, he no longer wears the headband as it becomes tendrils on his body. In his forehead is a cross symbol. **"Gaogamon...!"**

(In the DATS HQ)

"Looks like Gaomon got bigger." Derek said.

"Yes. That is Gaogamon. A Champion level, Data type Beast Digimon with a tenacious personality and strong sense of loyalty. It's special attacks are Spiral Blow and Dash Double Claw." Abel explained.

(In Area B-82)

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon shouted as he shoots a tornado from his mouth that covered the horde of DemiMeramon. Sure enough, every single one of them reverted into their DigiEgg form as Yoshi puts them all on the car.

"Well done." She said as she close the back door. "Good teamwork, as always."

"3 minutes and 10 seconds. It seems we beat our old record by over a minute." Thomas said to his partner.

"Sir yes sir." Gaomon said as Megumi talks through the earpiece.

"DemiMeramon in Area B-17!" Megumi said as Thomas look towards his partner.

"Gaomon, let's go!" Thomas said.

"Sir yes sir." Gaomon simply as they get into the car.

* * *

(In the DATS HQ)

"See? It's as if Thomas and Gaomon never left." Sampson said as he and the other watch Thomas and Yoshi go.

"Well that's our Thomas for you." Miki said.

"It's as if he's reflex his lightning fast!" Megumi added.

"But all of that is useless when Bro's sis kicked his ass." Cain said as the two operator began shudder.

"Oh yeah...that." Both of them said.

"Now you understand? There is a huge difference between you and his team." Of course, Kudamon just HAD to add the salt to the wound as Marcus storms off the room with Agumon following him.

"For a Digimon who simply just sitting on someone's shoulders and barking orders, You are crazy blunt." Audrey said as she, Derek, and their Digimons leave the room to catch up on Marcus.

After that, Agumon is chasing Marcus who is running in a fit of frustration.

"Don't be upset, Boss! Just because Thomas is better than you-" Agumon said before Marcus interrupt him.

"Yeah, says who?!" Marcus said before his tripped and fall. Agumon fortunately managed to catch up to him.

"Boss, I'm sorry for what I said about Thomas. You're actually better than him." Agumon said in an effort to cheer him up.

"Actually, you're right about him being better than me." Marcus said as he take off his bandage. "I'm just pigheaded that I let my pride get in my way. Because of that, I let Senpai and Audrey to take care of the dirty work for me." Marcus said as he gets up. "It's time I realize that I have so much to learn." He said while frowning. "Let's face it, I'm not gonna be the ultimate fighter with that kind of attitude." Marcus said as he walk away as Agumon follows him.

"Boss!" Agumon said. Unknown to them, the Sakamoto siblings and their Digimon follows them.

* * *

Marcus walks few paces before hearing a familiar voice.

"Ugh, stupid fire!" A familiar voice said as Marcus sees the source, who is none other than the fisherman who gives Digivices to Marcus and Derek.

"Oh, it's you, old man. What are you doing here?" Marcus asked.

"Cooking a fish of course." He answered. "But I'm having trouble with it because it keeps dying out on me." He said as he put the fish on the side. "The wind is so strong that blows it up." He said as he flutter with his fan.

"Yeah, that's happened to me too." Marcus said.

"But here's the trick: If you learn to use the wind instead of fighting it, you can make the fire burns even brighter." The fisherman said as he proved his case.

"In other words..." Audrey said as she puts her hands on the brunette's shoulder, causing him and Agumon to notice her, Derek, and their Digimon. "Don't fight the stream. Just let it flow."

Marcus thinks about this before he can see where this is going. "Now I understand." Marcus said before Sampson (through an earpiece) interrupted them.

" _Marcus, Derek, Audrey! Digimon signals in Area B-42!_ " Sampson said.

"What? That's where they keep the gas tanks!" Derek said.

(With Yoshi)

"We're still ten minutes away from the gas tanks." Yoshi said as she and her team is en route towards the location.

(With Marcus)

"Leave everything to me, Senpai, and Audrey!" Marcus said.

" _But Marcus-!_ " Yoshi said trying to reason but failed.

" _Stay away! You couldn't handle that many DemiMeramon!_ " Thomas also added.

"Shut your mouth, blondie!" Audrey shouted as Thomas instantly silenced.

"Let's go, guys!" Marcus said as all of them run towards the area.

" _You three are disobeying orders!_ " Sampson reprimanded them.

"Punish us or sue us later. Right now, there are other things to worry about!" Derek said in Marcus's steed.

* * *

Three minutes later, they arrived at the location. Six DemiMeramon are flying around.

"What's the plan, Marcus?" Derek asked.

"I have something I want to try." Marcus said as he whispered on Derek's ears.

"Oh now I get it." Derek said as both males look towards their partners.

"Agumon/Dracomon brothers, use Spitfire Blast/G Shurunen!" Marcus and Derek said.

"Are you sure!?" Agumon and the Dracomon brothers asked.

"Just fire on these guys!" Derek said.

"Well...Here goes..." Agumon said as he faces turns red while the brothers' horns lights up.

"Spitfire Blast!"

"G Shurunen!"

Agumon and the Dracomon brothers then fired a stream of fire towards their respective targets...who does nothing but making it stronger.

"Again!" Marcus said.

"Spitfire Blast/G Shurunen!" The fire breathers shouted as two keep firing until the other DemiMeramon fused into each two DemiMeramon, causing them to grow in size.

"Spitfire Blast/G Shurunen!" They shouted as the DemiMeramon becomes big enough to digivolve.

 **"DemiMeramon digivolves to..."** Both DemiMeramon said as they digivolve into a giant humanoid Digimon made of flames. " **Meramon...!"** Both of them said as thry finished digivolving.

"Now they are Meramon. A Champion level, Data type Flame Digimon that possesses a violent temperament like the flames that envelop its body. Their special attacks are Fireball and Magma Bomb." Abel explained.

"Alright, we made them digivolve but now what?" Audrey asked Marcus.

"This is perfect." Marcus said. "Hey, hothead! Come on! Do your worst!" The brunette taunted as the Firemen Digimon took the bait.

"Or you could just do that." Audrey said as she look towards the other one as she put her hands together after she pulls out her Digivice. 'Please...lent me your strength.' She prayed as her hands suddenly covered in blue digital energy as Marcus gained his By jumping and punching a Meramon.

"Marcus, let's do this!" Audrey said as she look towards Darwin. "Darwin, get ready!"

"Yeah." He said as he jumps on the water beside him. "I'm ready, Audrey!"

"Hell yeah!" Marcus said as Yoshi and Thomas has arrived.

"DNA...CHARGE!" Marcus and Audrey shouted as they put the digital energy into their Digivices as their partner undergoes the digivolution.

" **Agumon digivolves to...GeoGreymon...!** "

" **Betamon digivolves to...** " Betamon said as he begin increase in size. He's now have a light blue serpentine body, yellow helmet on his face along with two fins on the side of the helmet, blue reptilian eyes, purple tongue, five red lines across its body, white underside that from his lower jaw to lower body with snake like lines, and a red tip on his tail. " **Seadramon...!** "

"My word. Darwin jusy digivolved into Seadramon. A Champion level, Data type Aquatic Digimon that resembles that of sea serpents. His special attacks now are Ice Blast and Water Shock." Abel explained.

"Marcus and that other delinquent made Meramon digivolve on purpose with Marcus able to activate his DNA." Thomas said as Audrey look towards him, offended when he called Derek a delinquent.

"Guess who's getting a beatdown once this is over." Audrey said as Thomas instantly shudders.

Both GeoGreymon and Darwin (as Seadramon) roars towards their opponents.

"Go for it!" Marcus said.

"Let's finish this with one hit, Darwin!" Audrey added.

"Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon shouted as his head glows before releasing a fiery beam from his mouth towards the Meramon in front of him.

"Ice Blast!" Darwin shouted as his face glows blue before releasing a icy wind with ice shard coming from his mouth towards the other Meramon.

Both Meramons suffered the damage as they cry in pain. Then both of them reverted to their DigiEgg form, signaling their defeat.

"Yahoo! Looks like you got 'em!" Cain said as he punches in the air.

Once the two Champion level Digimons reverted to their Rookie form, Agumon, Gaomon, Cain, and Abel picks up the DigiEgg (though Agumon, Cain, and Abel carry two DigiEgg each).

"Hey, Thomas. Weren't you the one who said that I couldn't take down the DemiMeramons?" Marcus asked with a smug smile.

"Don't get cocky. You were lucky this time, that's all. And you have help too." Thomas said, refused to acknowledge Marcus.

"Even so just like I said, "Never surrender on a fight." He said as the Digimon put the DigiEgg in the back of the car. Then they returned to HQ.

* * *

(Back to the base)

"Just as I thought. You just handled it with pure luck. Just raw power." Thomas said but Marcus is now not easy to get offended. After transporting all of the DigiEggs, this happens.

"Well, you maybe a genius but your also a sore loser." Marcus replied.

"Run that by me again?" Thomas asked.

"I'll take my raw power over your tactics any day. Plus, Audrey kicked your ass today." Marcus said.

"Well...she just got lucky because she happened to be an alumni from that school." Thomas argued.

"So, Commander-man. You might wanna do something about this or things are gonna get ugly real quick." Cain said to Sampson decided to steps in.

"STOP FIGHTING NOW!" Sampson yelled as the arguing males silenced and the others cover their ears. Lalamon and Cain has swirly eyes.

"Uh oh, He never been this mad in a long time." Yoshi said.

"I always thought he never gets angry but it seems I was wrong." Derek added.

"Marcus! Thomas! ...From now on, you two will be partners." Sampson ordered as the duo widen their eyes in shock.

"But sir! He's completely undisciplined!" Thomas complained.

"Like hell I'll team with this clown! He's condescending attitude pisses me off!" Marcus added.

"That's an order!" Sampson retorted as they look away towards each other.

"Oh man, this is the worst." Yoshi and Derek said in unison.

"Hmm?" Both of them realized that they said the same sentence as they blushed.

"Thomas...?" Audrey said as the blonde prodigy look towards as she cracked her knuckles. "I remember that someone has to pay for his mistakes because of calling my younger brother a delinquent."

"Well..." Thomas said before turn around and exits the room.

"GET BACK HERE!" Audrey shouted as she goes after Thomas. Darwin and Gaomon has no clue about what just happened.

"Hahahahaha! Serves ya right, ya condescending bastard!" Marcus said as he laughed hard at this with Agumon laughing too.

"Well that went well." Abel said.

"Yup." Cain agreed as Commander Sampson look towards Derek and Yoshi

"Derek! Yoshino! ...Since you two are very close, I decided to make you two partners." Sampson said.

"Eh?" Both of them said before realizing what Sampson meant.

"EHHHHHH!?"

 **Next chapter: Chapter 4: The New Team of Marcus and Thomas**

* * *

 **Chapter 5's out! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-Darwin's name is based on a character from the Amazing World of Gumball**

 **-Darwin's evolutionary line will be different in the canon.**

 **-The school that Audrey graduated from is a Shout-out to the manhwa (Korean Manga) Girls of the Wilds**

 **And don't forget to vote my poll. Its about names of a Female OC Team for RWBY is better.**

 **Leave a review if you like this and have a beautiful day.**


End file.
